Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor.
Related Art
In recent years, the use of linear motors as the drive device of a variety of kinds of industrial machines such as the magnetic head drive mechanism of an OA machine, and spindle/table feed mechanism of a machine tool, have been proposed. In this type of linear motor, magnet plates made by arranging a plurality of plate-shaped permanent magnets in planar form have been widely used as the field magnetic poles (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-217334
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2016-92842